


don't cry mercy

by hanorganaas



Series: Out of The Shadows and Into The Light [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the tables were turned HYDRA would leave him out in the cold to die….but S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't cry mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** August Rush using this prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/16group-coulson-ward2_zpsf8785c9f.jpg

“How long have you been HYDRA?”

“Who else was in HYDRA besides John Garrett?”

“Are they planning to take over SHIELD?”

Grant Ward stood still as Maria Hill questioned him. Coulson stood behind her, his face twisted in disappointment. The man had looked at him with nothing but distain since revealing who he was and why he was put onto this team in the first place. Agent Hill never seemed to like him either. She always had this hard scornful view on him. 

It was probably worse knowing he was a traitor. 

Grant found it difficult to answer these questions. He been walking amongst the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long with this secret, it became easier to hide and difficult to tell the truth. It was a secret he thought he would take to the grave. The past few days after his fellow Agents screamed and prodded at him for answers, he was put on trial like a prisoner. He slightly wondered at times it was worth it? To lose the family for freedom….

“I am not sure what to do with you Agent Ward,” Hill said, “usually there are heavy punishments for Traitors of S.H.I.E.L.D. but since you’ve been very cooperative in our investigation I may be able to convince Director Fury to be more lenient or at least send you some place where HYDRA won’t find you.” 

Grant tilted his head. For so long he had been thrown literally to the dogs and stabbed in the back by people he known and trusted. He thought that this situation would be the same….at least that was what it seemed by the way Coulson’s eyes burned into him.

“You are going to protect me from them?” Grant asked.

“You may have been thrown into S.H.I.E.L.D. as an Agent of HYDRA but you have the balls to stand up to them,” Agent Hill said, “that merits loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D….we protect our own.”

And suddenly it hit him, why Grant risked everything to stand up to Garrett.

If the tables were turned HYDRA would leave him out in the cold to die….but S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t.


End file.
